Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse Lives On
by pratt
Summary: ...its fourteen years later and Elizabeth and Will now have a daughter: Jenna. 14 yr old Jenna has this fascination with Pirates, but no one told her she was one. What happens when she is told? Or when she is invited aboard the Black Pearl?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One-  
  
The day was hot and muggy which was usual for this time of year in the Caribbean. Elizabeth Turner, also known as Elizabeth Swann, sat in the loft reading a letter that her father had just sent to her regarding her daughter and the lifestyle she was growing up in. He believed that young Miss Turner should be off at finishing school during this portion of her life, not playing as she pleased. Elizabeth threw the letter to the side, got up, and casually walked towards the window that faced her yard. "Not brought up properly," she muttered to herself.  
  
Outside Elizabeth's daughter, Jenna, was playing outside with her godfather, Jack Sparrow. Jenna was fourteen-years-old but she still had this growing fascination with pirates; she didn't know she was one.  
  
"Aye, Aye, blasted pirate!" Jenna Turner yelled as she put up her sword and began dueling her godfather, Jack. Jenna's blonde hair was pulled up messily and she was wearing a pair of her father's old pants, they were too big for her but she made them smaller when she used a belt, and one of his shirts, which was very baggy on her.  
  
"Think you can beat Captain Jack Sparrow, aye, you're wrong, missy!" her godfather replied. Even at fourteen Jenna handled a sword like a pro; gracefully maneuvering it every which way to block her godfather and get back at him.  
  
A moment later Jenna had the point of her sword right under Jack's chin, he dropped his tool immediately. "You win," he gave up.  
  
Jenna broadly smiled and began fiddling with her sword; throwing it up in the air and catching it, or twisting it between her fingers.  
  
"Jenna!" Elizabeth yelled from the window, her daughter looked up and the smile was washed off of her face. "Get up here this instant!"  
  
"But, mum," she protested picking a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Don't but mum me!" she retorted. "Both of you up here, now!"  
  
Jenna looked towards her godfather and sighed. "You heard what your mum said, upstairs we go, mate." Both Jenna and Jack took their swords and went upstairs towards the loft, where Elizabeth was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
Jenna didn't bother wiping her feet on the rug as she walked into the house. She and her godfather walked right upstairs without exchanging even a glance. As they both walked into the loft they found her mother looking out the window to watch the ships dock.  
  
"Ahem," Jack practically coughed.  
  
Elizabeth turned around and the smile upon her face seemed to simply slide off. "Both of you sit," she told them. When Jack and Jenna went to sit she raised her hand to stop them. "No, don't sit. You're both too dirty, you'll ruin the couches."  
  
"Mum, you didn't just bring me up here to tell me not to sit on the bloody couches!"  
  
"Watch your tone!" her mother snapped back at her, she wasn't in a good mood. Elizabeth sat down on one of the couches. "Jack, you can go."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and got up and walked out of the room to leave Jenna and her mother alone. He automatically knew that Elizabeth was going to blast her daughter about something, that's the only time she ever asks him to leave.  
  
"Look at you!" Elizabeth voiced as she looked at her daughter. "You're dressed like a boy, which you are in fact not!"  
  
"Mum, I was just playing around," Jenna told her. She pushed another piece of blonde hair away from her oval shaped face.  
  
Her mother got up off of the couch and walked towards her daughter circling around her as though she was about to evaluating her. Elizabeth began to take out her daughter's hair from its ponytail. "Look at this mess!"  
  
"I look better than the rest of the girls my age in their frilly little dresses!" Jenna proclaimed.  
  
Elizabeth almost snorted. "You do not! You're wearing your father's old work clothes! Jenna, I've told you a million times that you must present yourself like a lady, no self respected man will ever consider marrying you."  
  
"I'm fourteen-"  
  
"Your grandmother was married at thirteen!" Elizabeth pointed out, her voice raising a notch. "Your grandfather is right, you should be off at finishing school not playing around as you like!"  
  
Jenna looked outraged. "Finishing school," she yelled. "I will not go there! I refuse to go! You can't make me!"  
  
"If I want you to go, you will go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Elizabeth ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
  
"I am not difficult," Jenna told her mother. "You are the one that makes life a living hell!"  
  
"I beg your pardon! I will not be spoken to that way," Elizabeth's patience was slowly deteriorating.  
  
As the two were bickering William Turner, Elizabeth's husband and Jenna's father, walked into the room coming back from a days work. He seemed to be in a good mood until he reached the doorway to find his daughter and wife bickering like a cat and dog. He immediately went to turn around but Elizabeth noticed that he was there.  
  
"Will, dear, come tell our child that she is acting totally inappropriate," Elizabeth commanded. Will stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around trying to keep a straight face. 


End file.
